


Si par un jour divers une écrivaine

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [6]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Writer's Block, angoisse de la page blanche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Sur un prompt de Sinking Beatrice qui globalement était "JFC = Jesus Fucking Christ ou Jean-François Copé ?" + un contexte de "Aaaaaaah, writer block".





	Si par un jour divers une écrivaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinking Beatrice (Beatrice_Sank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/gifts).



La page restait obstinément blanche. Les mots ne lui venaient pas, quelle que soit l'approche qu'elle tentait pour les faire émerger du recoin sombre où ils avaient décidé de se dissimuler. Et sa morteligne, elle, était de plus en plus proche. Il lui fallait un miracle pour s'en sortir.

"Pas exactement."  
Elle sursauta, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se retourna brusquement, renversant son thé froid sur la moquette de sa chambre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison. Un homme, adossé à la porte de chambre. Un costume, une calvitie appuyée, un air familier, et surtout une entrée par effraction. Elle attrapa par réflexe la tasse qui finissait de goutter sur le sol et lui projeta au visage. La tasse s'arrêta à mi-chemin, puis revint se poser sur son bureau, à nouveau pleine de thé chaud. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

"La violence n'est pas nécessaire, vous savez.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?  
\- Ouch. Je sais que ma performance n'a pas été des plus incroyables, mais quand même. Vraiment, je ne vous dis rien ?"  
Elle l'observa. Effectivement il avait l'air familier. En l'observant plus posément, elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait très bien qui il était : Jean-François Copé, politicien réactionnaire.  
"Jean-François Copé ?!?"  
Il hocha faussement modestement la tête.  
"Quand à ce que je fais ici, je vous répondais. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un miracle. Pour écrire, il vous faut de l'inspiration. Il s'agit de créer depuis le néant, certes, mais c'est quelque chose qui est connu des humains depuis longtemps. Ça ne qualifie guère que comme 0,27% d'un miracle au sens strict."  
Un silence.  
"Et pour tout ce qui est en dessous de 0,3% du divin, je suis l'émissaire qualifié."  
Un silence incrédule.  
"Dieu existe ?  
\- Et plus important, elle m'a envoyé chez vous.  
\- Vous êtes un émissaire du divin, avec vos positions politiques merdiques ?  
\- Vous pensiez vraiment que Dieu était de gauche ?"  
Un silence atterré.  
"Elle est centriste, si ça peut vous rassurer. Progressiste sur les questions sociétales, mais attachée à la méritocratie républicaine.  
\- Dieu est républicain ???  
\- Elle ne se définit pas comme telle elle-même, mais oui. Et particulièrement attachée à la laïcité ! Enfin remarquez, ça veut rien dire, l'Antéchrist aussi. Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à devenir premier ministre et pas moi... Mais assez parlé de moi ! Je suis venu vous offrir l'inspiration."  
Il s'approche, un pain au chocolat apparu dans sa main. "Voici. Prenez, ceci est mon corps. Enfin, pas littéralement, pas d'inquiétudes. Mais y'a de la transsubstantiation en jeu. Mangez, et vous serez inspirée. Je vous ai mis un thé qui se marie très bien avec en plus !".  
Elle regarde sa tasse de thé. Quand elle se retourne vers Copé, elle est seule dans sa chambre, un pain au chocolat à la main et une tasse de thé fumant sur son bureau.


End file.
